1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye refractive power measurement apparatus which objectively measures a refractive power of an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventionally known an eye refractive power measurement apparatus which projects a target for measurement onto a fundus of an eye to be examined and objectively measures a refractive power of the eye based on reflected light therefrom. When precisely measuring a refractive power of the eye using this kind of apparatus, the measurement is carried out usually by making the accommodation of the eye relaxed by a fogging mechanism and the measurement is repeated a plurality of times. Statistical processes are given to the measurement results obtained thereby such as letting the median or the average be the typical value of the all data values indicating the eye refractive power. The value obtained through the statistical processes is utilized as an initial value in a subjective measurement to be performed next.
However, in a measurement with this kind of apparatus, an examinee looks into the apparatus, which is likely to cause so-called instrumental myopia. Thus, the typical value decided in the aforementioned way may not be the value obtained in a condition where the accommodation of the eye is fully relaxed. Especially in the case of examining an eye which has low hyperopia, accommodation of the eye tends to be unstable.